Skulduggery Pleasant Bringing Back Bones
by Chicane Montague
Summary: My Twist on Book 4. How will they bring back Skulduggery? With the addition of new Magicians; Good and Bad, how will the team manage to defeat their new Enimies and bring back the Bones? Rated T for moderate use of Bad Launguage, and lemony stuff. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Aftermath of the Faceless Ones**

Solomen Wreath walked around the building. He looked around the back end of the building until he found what he was looking for.  
"I have been waiting here for almost one hour, Solomen!"  
"Sorry Inferno..."

The now identified Inferno wore a jet black tail coat with blood red velvet inner. His Boots were also jet black and sewn together with black string, His hair was bright red which lit up his Blood Red eyes in a way that is you look at them you could see the parallel world in which everything was red.

Inferno's stared into Solomen's chest in vague hope that he could burn through, it wasn't working.  
"So, the reason I asked you to come here tonight was to ask you if you could begin training on my newest 'Student', Valkyrie Cain. She has a fabulous gift and I think that she would be excellent using Necromancy!" Solomen said getting even more excited as he told Inferno about Valkyrie.

Inferno stood there thinking very carefully about what this would get him into, until eventually he asked "What does she use now?"  
"She's an Elemental" Solomen Replied "Taught by Skulduggery Pleasant"  
Inferno's blood ran cold, then it stopped as he realized that Skulduggery had been sucked back into the portal leading to the Faceless Ones.  
Inferno laughed. "I will now, as it seems our favourite Skeleton detective has been taken out of the picture" He laughed again "Alright then, you're on".

Inferno and Solomen both allowed the shadows to consume them and they disappeared, Leaving only the cool breeze behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Mysterious News For You**

Valkyrie's phone rang and she answered.

"Hello?" She enquired

"Come to 75 Aretular Rd or you will never get you precious Skulduggery back!"

A deep voice answered.

Valkyrie hung up and decided to call Tanith Low. She needed a lift and some help.

Tanith Low pulled up on her black motorbike. Valkyrie loved being on Tanith's bike it always excited her.

"Were to?" Her smooth voice calmed Valkyrie

"75 Aretular Rd please" Valkyrie pleaded

Tanith's Bike sprang into life and Sped off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - 75 Artular Rd**

Tanith and Valkyrie pulled up outside of some shining red Gates, they opened and they drove through. When they pulled up in front of the door opened and behind it was Inferno.

"Hello, I'm Inferno and I will be your new Necromancy Teacher"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

_You, my Teacher, as if, you couldn't teach a fish how to swim._

Tanith Low was behind Valkyrie slobbering at Inferno, she thought that this was a completely different look and she liked it. Valkyrie however was not so impressed she thought that he looked like a punk reject and only succeeded in looking like a fool.

"So then are you going to come in so we can get started?" Inferno inquired.

Valkyrie wondered through the huge doors while Tanith was clambering up the stairs towards the doors. She was walking so slow that Inferno had to lift here up through the air and through the doors on a chair made entirely out of Shadows which he was controlling through an oval-shaped piece of glass embedded in his hand.

When they reached a second set of doors Inferno dropped Tanith onto the floor in vague hope that she would come back to her senses. Valkyrie wondered over to the lump of Tanith on the floor and slapped her around the face. This did it.

"You've been in slobber land for almost ten minutes now!" Valkyrie whispered to Tanith.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you look bad in front of your new teacher"

Tanith replied.

Valkyrie shrugged and sped up so that she could follow Inferno down the corridors. She tried to remember where she was going because Inferno wouldn't always be there.

The final set of doors they got to were not as large as the other ones and they led into a library. The layout was similar to China's but the Room was smaller. The only difference was a large 14 person table in the middle of the room. On it were a few old books that were written in strange rune shapes.

_I take it back; he might not be as thick as I first thought_ Valkyrie thought.

Inferno suddenly span around, his fringe whipped his forehead and then returned to its first state.

"So then Necromancy is not a Trait to be messed about with, it can be very dangerous and" Inferno was cut short. "Is slobbering chops over there trying to learn or is she a Boxer dog in disguise?"

Valkyrie turned around to see Tanith Drooling yet again. She nudged Tanith and pushed her to the exit and whispered

"Wait outside on your bike you fool!"

Tanith swayed and tottered out of the door.

"Anyway back to it?" Valkyrie asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Object – ion**

"Now then" Inferno Started "In order to be able to use Necromancy, YOU must choose an object to channel all of the shadows into. I emphasise YOU because nobody else may choose this object besides the person intending to use it… That's you."

Valkyrie went into deep thought. _What object could I use… this IS hard Solomon Wreath was right… for once._

"Can I bring it next lesson? It's a hard decision I need some time." Valkyrie said.

"Yes, next lesson. Bring some Drinks and Energy Bars you may need them."

Valkyrie nodded and wondered to the door of the library, she turned around just before she left and saw him sitting down.

"Inferno, what object did you choose?"

Inferno froze and eventually said

"I choose to use the glass shard that got stuck in my hand"

Valkyrie shuddered as she had not seen the point of origin for the shadows, she may have seen him use the shadows but not where they came from.

She opened the door and walked out to the massive doors so that she could leave she opened them to find Tanith Low waiting there to take Valkyrie home.

"How did it go?" Tanith asked

"Fine" Valkyrie replied though she thought that that 15 minute session wasn't worth the time. However then she thought about Skulduggery Pleasant stuck in the baron white space in which he and the faceless ones where stuck in.

That regained her motivation to carry on here training in Necromancy.

Tanith's bike roared into life and they sped off to Valkyrie's House for a little bit of chilling out and chatting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Careful Thoughts**

Valkyrie Cain sat on the edge of her bed, thinking intensely about what object she could use as a point of origin for Necromancy.

_What could I use?... A Metal Rod… naaaaaaa, to heavy._

_What about some clothing… _

She Gasped, ran over to her wardrobe and started to rummage around in the bottom. Pieces of clothing went flying over the room until everything was out on the floor.

She screamed in anger.

"Where could they be?" she asked herself

A popping sound from behind her made her jump. Fletcher Renn had teleported behind her.

"Hi, Val, How's things? I thought you were a girl…"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. Fletcher rolled his eyes.

"Your room looks like you've gone mental with the Sceptre of Ancients!"

This time Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"I think that I need to go to Bespoke Tailors!"

Fletcher and Valkyrie appeared outside Ghastley Bespoke's tailors.

"Why is it I spend nearly all my time here when I'm with you?"

Fletcher asked.

They both walked through the door to find Ghastley and Tanith kissing on the sofas.

Valkyrie coughed.

They both stopped and stood up blushing.

"Why doesn't anybody knock anymore?"

Ghastley asked waiting for an answer.

Valkyrie smiled.

"That's why you have a shop bell above the door, so that whenever someone comes in it rings!" Valkyrie said

"It doesn't matter that we have found out because there isn't anyone left to find out"

There was an awkward silence until Tanith said

"Well, I suppose that that's true, but we are working on it"

"Anyway, Ghastley, I need you to make me something."

Valkyrie said with a wide smile on the face, still thinking about Tanith and Ghastley.

"Hit me" Ghastley said waiting for the reply.

"I need a pair of fingerless gloves out of that wonderfully soft fabric that you hate sewing with" Valkyrie said "Skulduggery will pay you when he's back."

"When he's back, does this mean you have a plan Miss Cain?"

Ghastley said hoping that she would say 'yes'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Meditating To Myself**

Skulduggery Pleasant sat on nothing, in nothing, by nothing.

He blocked out the fact that there was nothing and was meditating, he cleared his thoughts so that he would think of nothing.

However thinking of nothing, reminded him of where he was. So he had to open his non – existent eyes and look around.

He saw something big coming at him from the distance of nothing. It travelled immensely fast and was next to him in seconds. It was a Faceless One.

It struck him with a tentacle it went through his shirt and through his rib bones. Skulduggery Pleasant bellowed out in pain.

The Faceless One spoke in its hissing voice;

"YOU… FEEL… PAIN?"

Skulduggery bellowed again.

"For fucks sake, yes I do feel pain"

Skulduggery bellowed again as the tentacle began to wiggle around inside his body.

"THAT… SHALL… BE… YOU'RE… DOWNFALL!"

Skulduggery tried to summon a flame in his palm. It didn't work.

"NO… USE… IN... HERE… I'M… IN… CHARGE!"

Skulduggery pleasant passed out. The Faceless One laughed and dropped him. His skull broke into pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Lesson Time!**

Valkyrie Cain walked up through the huge doors of Inferno's Mansion and went to the library. On the way she took out her Fingerless Gloves from her plastic bag. They fit her perfectly; she went through the last set of doors into the Library.

"Hello Miss Cain, How are you? Have you brought the things?"

Inferno asked wanting here to say yes.

She nodded.

"I understand Skulduggery Pleasant was your previous teacher."

She nodded again

"I understand that you are very close to bringing him back as well."

She didn't nod this time she spoke.

"Yes I only need one thing, which is…"

She hesitated for a moment and then said

"His real head, he won his current one in a poker game!"

Inferno's eyes widened then his eyebrow rose.

"Anyway, moving swiftly on, have you got the item?"

Valkyrie nodded and showed him her gloves.

"Very nice, they should do fine. Give them to me one minute."

She did as she was told; she took them off and handed them to him. He took them and went into another room.

Valkyrie used this time to look around. She looked at a book on a table. She couldn't read it as it was written in runes. She moved on from that and found a deep book it was padlocked and had a skull on the front and some more runes.

She was interrupted from looking at it properly as Inferno stepped back into the room.

"Her are your gloves back." He gave them back. "They now have a magical seal on them which permits the gloves to using necromancy and binding you to them." She smiled and put them on.

"Let us begin!" Valkyrie said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Out For The Count**

Skulduggery Pleasant's body lay there with a shattered skull. Shards of the skull where scattered around in the nothing.

Valkyrie Cain sprung up in her bed screaming and crying. Her mum and dad came running in to check that she was alright. They couldn't get anything out of her. She was in shock, her mother cradled her. Backwards and forwards. While she was in shock that entire time she could see was the body of Skulduggery Pleasant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Where Am I?**

Valkyrie Cain woke up facing a white ceiling.

_Where am I?_ She thought.

She kept looking at the ceiling until a doctor looked over her; he shone a torch in her eyes.

"Pupils Dilated, she neOOOOOOOHHH" He was interrupted by a hand punching him in the face.

"Bugar off, how would you like a torch shone in your eyes?" She said after she had done it.

Her mum and dad instantly gasped as their daughter had just woken up after 3 days and because she just punched a Doctor.

Although, they didn't rush to her, they rushed to the doctor whose nose was bleeding.

"Oh, that's nice; don't go to your daughter who has been unconscious! No, go over to the doctor with a nose bleed, HE CAN MEDICATE HIMSELF!"

Valkyrie shouted.

The nurses who were mopping up vomit all stopped to look at Valkyrie.

The doctor stood up took of his white coat, that was now coated in his blood and gave it to a nurse.

"Send that down to the **Inferno**"

Valkyrie's eyes widened.

"What did you just say?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Take it down to the Inferno, oh, Inferno. It's the new type of infernos we have got." He laughed "Don't worry we have only ever found One **skull** down there" he laughed again.

The two words Skull and Inferno stood out for Valkyrie. The Penny Dropped. She sprang out of bed and began to feel dizzy then she fell over.

"Whoa, you aren't going anywhere for a few days missy" The doctor said smiling. Valkyrie Glared and shouted "You planned this!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Thank You Sanguine?**

It was a dark and wet night in Dublin. Inside Infernos library he was working incredibly hard on the pad lock until eventually he shouted

"Eureka"

The pad lock burst open. He opened the book to find it hollowed out. Inside the emptiness was a skull.

Inferno's eyes widened and he took it out and lifted it above his head.

A rumbling sound started. He threw it down and Bill Ray Sanguine popped out of the ground and caught it. Sanguine winked and said;

"Hit man Deluxe and Postman Deluxe!"

He laughed and went again.

Inferno's eyes widened again and he glared at the hole. Then he shouted

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

This echoed across Dublin and in through Valkyrie's window.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Screaming In The Night**

Valkyrie Cain heard someone shouting in the middle of the night. This woke her up. She was annoyed by this and her head was muddled up. The medication was weak compared to what Kenspeckle usually gave her. So because of this she decided to get up and go. She grabbed her Black Clothes and pulled them on.

_I MUST get out of here its making me dizzy._

She attempted to walk but it wasn't working and she fell back onto her bed.

Suddenly one person sprang into her head: Fletcher Renn.

She grabbed her phone and dialled the number.

"Hello, Fletcher Renn at your service. What is it Val?"

Valkyrie glared down the phone. She hated it when he answered like that, it always makes her think that it is answer machine.

"Come pick me up please, I need to get to Kenspeckle!"

She nearly threw up at that point due to the world spinning around.

"Renn Taxis at your service"

The popping sounded behind her and she turned around.

Fletcher wretched as he saw Valkyrie's face covered in Vomit.

She burst out in laughter as she noticed Fletcher's Pyjamas. They were pink and had bunnies all over them.

"I'm a Taxi, I'll charge extra." He stopped as he realised that it would not make any difference as she was sprawled on the vomit covered bed, blowing bubbles with her spit.

He picked her up and teleported right next to where Kenspeckle was. It made him jump.

"Urgent medical attention needed for Valkyrie Cain!" Fletcher popped out. He put her down on a bed.

Kenspeckle laughed and said

"You can go back to bed and continue dreaming about… Fluffy Bunnies!"

He burst out laughing and left Fletcher to teleport away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Talking to a friend**

Valkyrie Cain didn't get any sleep. She was up all night thinking about the skeleton detective she kept seeing whenever she blinked, slept and looked out of the corner of her eye.

Kenspeckle Grouse walked in to view his patient, however when he saw that she was awake he went to sit on the end of her bed.

"Are you feeling better now?" Kenspeckle asked

Valkyrie nodded.

"What's up with you then?"

This time Valkyrie spoke.

"Nothing"

Kenspeckle Rose one eyebrow

"In all the years I have known you, you're still no better at lying. What's up?"

Valkyrie looked down at the floor.

_How does he know these things?_

"Well, uhhh, whenever I blink I see Skulduggery, whenever I sleep or look out of the corner of my eye too.

Kenspeckle nodded at this.

"It looks like we need to get Skulduggery Pleasant back doesn't it?"

Fletcher Renn popped up behind Kenspeckle and said

"Val, Val, I have some important news!"

Valkyrie sighed

"What?"

Fletcher started panting like he had run to the cinema. He hadn't though.

"InfernohasSkulduggery'sSkullAndItWasInsideABigBook"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at the moron standing in front of her.

"Say it again slowly Fletcher"

Fletcher sighed and took deep breaths.

"Inferno has Skulduggery's Skull; it was inside a big book!"

Valkyrie's eyes widened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Burn baby Burn, Disco Inferno**

Valkyrie, Tanith and Fletcher broke the doors down to Inferno's Mansion.

They broke through the second door into the library.

"INFERNO" Valkyrie shouted it echoed through the library.

Valkyrie might have been learning how to use Necromancy but she could still remember bits of how to be an Elemental.

"Inferno, show yourself or your library will go up in smoke." Valkyrie threatened. At the thought of this Inferno ran out from behind one and shouted to them.

"What do YOU want?"

Valkyrie brought a formidable smile to her face.

"I want Skulduggery's Head!"

Inferno laughed at this and summoned the shadows to his palm.

"Bugger off" He bellowed

Shards of shadows went flying towards the trio. Tanith jumped out of the way while Valkyrie created a wall of shadows and the shards hit it and disintegrated into nothing. Fletcher just teleported, when he reappeared he was directly above Inferno. He fell onto Inferno. This made Inferno's shard shot hire up to the ceiling.

The shards struck a chandelier and loosened it.

Tanith looked at inferno that was jumping around trying to detach Fletcher from his head and shoulders. Valkyrie and Tanith moved in as they were walking the chandelier loosened and fell.

Fletcher saw the speeding chandelier and teleported he grabbed Valkyrie and teleported away again. The chandelier was right above Tanith. She saw this and dived.

BANG.

It landed Tanith fell to the Floor. She let out a high pitch scream it popped Inferno's eardrums.

Valkyrie ran over to Tanith whose foot was stuck underneath the Chandelier.

"I… I think it's broken!" Tanith whimpered.

Inferno saw his chance. He gathered shadows and sent them flying towards Tanith.

They hit with impressive accuracy. One Shard went through her hip and got stuck on the bone. Two others hit her right leg. The last one hit her Shoulder barley missing her neck. Tanith screamed. Inferno laughed.

Valkyrie saw Tanith low die. Right there in front of her. She felt anger burning inside her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Burning Inferno**

Valkyrie Cain stood up and composed herself so that she didn't burst into tears.

"You just _killed_ one of my best Friends!" Valkyrie said, glaring at inferno.

Inferno looked at Tanith's dead body.

"Oh yes… So I did. It was great fun though"

Valkyrie Cain's heart had just set on fire. She could feel the energy building up inside her, and then mix itself with Anger. Suddenly this feeling gave flashbacks. She thought of Skulduggery Pleasant, that she lost. She thought of her uncle; Gordon Edgely, and she thought of Tanith Low who she had just lost and who she watched the light drain out of her eyes.

Valkyrie's face screwed up and she lunged a Shadow at him. This wasn't just a normal Necromancy shadow. It was an Elemental Shadow. The shadow seemed to burn with black shadow. It plunged through Inferno's stomach.

Without taking the shadow out of his stomach she walked over to him.

"Give me the Skull and I might let you live."

Inferno gurgled blood in his throat. He rasped

"Billy… Ray… Sanguine…"

She took the shadow out and his intestines fell on to the floor. He fell with them.

She looked at the bodies and began to cry.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the library Fletcher was looking at a book on reincarnation. A hand went around his mouth and he was gone.

Valkyrie picked herself up and walked to Kenspeckle's Cinema with Tanith's body over her back. Thinking how was she going to find Billy Ray Sanguine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Fletcher Flew**

Valkyrie Cain was crying on her bed. Tanith Low was dead and Skulduggery Pleasant was trapped in another dimension with a broken skull. She got up to look at the mirror to check how she looked. She had dark black rings under her eyes, and the edges of her eyelids were cherry red. She had been up all night crying about Tanith's death.

The rumbling sound started, and Billy Ray Sanguine popped out of the ground.

"Hiya Valkyrie, If you want to see your 'special little Skulduggery' again I suggest you come with me" he smiled his devious smile. She grabbed his hand and they went.

When they popped out of the ground they were in a darkened warehouse by the sea. She knew that they were by the sea because she could hear the sea and seagulls. She looked around but couldn't see anything until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. When they had she saw an outline of a woman in the other side of the warehouse. The lights flickered on to reveal her and Sanguine behind her. She had an hour-glass figure. She wore a sky blue jumper and black trousers that exaggerated her leg shape. Over this she wore a Wool Coat with a silken blue lining with silver buttons going down to the floor.

"Hello, Stephanie Edgely" Her voice was as smooth as velvet but as sharp as nails.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and asked

"How do you know my real name?"

The Mysterious woman smiled and said

"I know everything about you, including Skulduggery Pleasant!"

"I am Iceis Montenegro, I was a good friend of Tanith Low, it is VERY unfortunate that she passed. I will be at the funeral."

There was a sudden silence as they thought of her.

"Anyway, Fletcher Renn, I have him. China Sorrows, I have her. Skulduggery's skull, I have it! I want to bring him back as well as you Valkyrie."

Fletcher and China walked in holding the skull. Valkyrie smiled and said

"I think we are going to Aranmore Farm!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - More Aranmore**

The van pulled up outside the now abandoned Aranmore Farm, there was chain link fencing around the house and the fence to stop people getting in and around the land. China plonked the skull down where it needed to be and began to draw symbols on the floor, while Fletcher was beginning to warm himself up. Iceis and Valkyrie began to talk about Skulduggery and China and Fletcher until they forget who they were talking about. They started to laugh and fell of the wooden fence backwards. This made them laugh even more.

They got up dusted themselves off and Valkyrie ran off to the van. She jumped in then out but when she came out she had a rope.

"What's that for, Val?" Iceis said inquisitively

Valkyrie smiled and then it went as she thought why she had the rope.

"This is because someone is going to have to go in and pull his body out!"

Iceis's eyes widened as she thought why they would have to get his body.

**5 minutes later**

They portal began to open very slowly when it had opened completely an injured Faceless One came out and roared. Iceis took out here concealed sword from her back. The sword seemed to glow with Necromancer shadows but seemed to burn with a blue elemental flame that blended into the shadow. The hilt was black and had an engraved handle. She jumped up and slashed down where the beast was it went right through. The monster fell into two half's and fell over and stopped there. She bowed and said

"I was lucky that it was injured!" she looked at Valkyrie

"Who do you think taught Tanith?" Iceis smiled as she said it. She added on

"Who's going in to retrieve him?" Iceis looked at everyone; they all were looking at her. She rolled her eyes, sighed and tied the rope around her waist.

"If I'm not out in 10 minutes pull me out, if I want to come out I will pull on the rope twice, O.K?" Everyone nodded.

"Right then, I'm going in!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Finding Nothing In Nothing**

Iceis Montenegro stepped out of the portal into nothing looking for nothing. A white skeleton on a white background not easy to find!

She walked around trying to find anything that was Skulduggery related. There wasn't anything besides a chunk of bone that got stuck in the heel of her boot.

_What's that off..._ she thought to herself.

She gasped as she realised it was bone. She thought that he must be close to where she was.

She walked on and her foot hit something. It made her jump. She reached down and felt his bony body. It was cold unlike how it normally was. She picked it up and slung his body over his shoulder. She grabbed the rope and pulled on it twice.

She saw a Faceless One coming at her at an extreme speed it was an arms width away from her when she got yanked back by the rope. The attack missed her by millimetres. She got yanked back and was just about to go through the portal when a tentacle grabbed onto her leg and pulled. Her leg broke off from her body and blood went everywhere. She screamed. She got pulled through the portal back to the Farm.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Pop Goes The Skeleton Detective**

Valkyrie Cain and Billy Ray Sanguine made the last tug and Iceis Montenegro with Skulduggery's body over her shoulder. Iceis landed and rolled to Valkyrie. Her leg was bleeding violently.

"FLETCHER, CLOSE THE PORTAL" Valkyrie yelled.

Fletcher kicked the skull out of the circle and he got out to. The portal began to close, but a Faceless one popped out. It let out a mighty roar.

Iceis let go of Valkyrie's hand. She had fainted. The skull rolled to Valkyrie's feet. She picked up Skulduggery's body and rammed the skull onto the top of the spine.

The skull began to move and Skulduggery Pleasant got up and dusted himself off.

He turned around and hugged Valkyrie saying

"Thanks, it's nice to be back" Valkyrie looked up and said

"You shouldn't be thanking me; you should be thanking the unconscious woman over there!"

Skulduggery turned his head to where she had pointed, there was no one there.

Valkyrie's eyes widened and she looked around and saw Iceis over next to the Faceless One slicing at its head.

"She's over there, Fighting!" This time when Skulduggery looked he said

"Iceis Montenegro. Elemental, Necromancy and master sword user."

He and Valkyrie ran towards to Faceless one.

Skulduggery sparked a flame in each hand and threw them towards the beast, while Valkyrie threw shards of Shadows at it. Iceis plunged her sword through its head. The Beast roared and fell over dead. It then exploded in a mass of shadow shards. Valkyrie created a shield out of shadows and Skulduggery hid behind it with her. Iceis somersaulted through them and didn't get touched by any of them. She landed and Fletcher teleported back next to them. Fletcher and Iceis both said in unison

"Hi, Skulduggery" although Iceis had more of a seductive tone in her voice.

When they were all in the van, Iceis driving, Skulduggery asked

"So Valkyrie, anything interesting happened while I have been away?"

Valkyrie laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, Tanith dying, My necromancy teacher doing it, me learning Necromancy and meeting Iceis and Billy Ray Sanguine turning out to be quite nice and working for Iceis. No, actually where is Sanguine?" Valkyrie looked out of the back windows and saw Sanguine attempting to chase the car and failing badly. Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Fletcher and Iceis started laughing and Iceis sped away from him.

Skulduggery smiled and thought

_ It's good to be home!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – The Low-est Point So Far**

Dublin cathedral was decorated with Red and Black roses. Tanith Low was lying in a coffin, her sword lying across her stomach. The priest was positioned behind her doing his job: Boring people. Skulduggery Pleasant was sitting on the front row of pews. He was sitting next to Valkyrie and Iceis. On the other side of Valkyrie was Ghastley who was sitting next to Fletcher. Ghastley and Fletcher were both crying. Skulduggery leaned over to Valkyrie and asked

"How did she die? I wish I could have been there to try and save her!"

Valkyrie began to cry and put her head between her hands.

Skulduggery moved over to Iceis and asked

"How did she die?"

Iceis was just staring but then she turned and said

"My brother, that's how. He threw shadow shards. Valkyrie claimed to have killed him but… my brother… He's like a cockroach; he never dies when you want him too."

When the Priest had stopped boring people, Ghastley and Skulduggery got up and picked up the coffin and walked down the aisle to the doors and then they went

Outside.

Everyone had a shovel full of mud and dropped onto Tanith's Coffin. Soon you couldn't see the wood of the coffin. Skulduggery got into his Bentley with everyone in and drove home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – It's A Zombie!**

The rain was coming down like a ton of bricks in Dublin. The only sound that could be heard was the barking of a dog somewhere in the distance. This sound echoed across Dublin cathedral and the Graveyard.

Tanith Low's nose flared. Her eyes opened and she looked around, all she saw was darkness. She pushed her hands out in front of her and all she felt was wood.

All she could remember was the shards and pain, then nothing.

Then it dawned on her. She had died. Hundreds of questions flushed into her head.

Then she realised she was in a coffin. All of a sudden it became hard to breathe. As the air inside the coffin began to use up and so, slowly, she was going to die.

She began to scrape at the wood with her nails. It wasn't working so she punched straight up it worked but it hurt. _No pain, No gain Tanith _she thought. If the coffin was deeper she would have been able to use her sword. She then started to dig into the ground above her.

She began to feel light headed and her vision began to blur. Her fist burst through the mud and she gasped for air. She rolled onto her back and continued to gasp. She got up and the Groundskeeper, which was standing behind her, eyes widened, he pointed and shouted

"ZOMBIE!!!"

She dived at him, they both fell and put a hand over his mouth and said

"Shut up!"

She got up and ran out of the gates towards Gordon Edgely's house in hope Valkyrie would be there.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Arrival At The Edgeley Household **

The rain was coming down hard in Dublin. Tanith Low ran through the gates of Gordon Edgeley's Mansion. She ran up to the door, wet, cold and tired. She hammered her fists onto the door. The sound echoed through the mansion and up the stairs towards Valkyrie's room.

Valkyrie Cain's bedroom door opened and she stumbled out rubbing her eyes. She then stumbled down the stairs went to the door, turned the key and opened the door. Tanith was standing there almost asleep and Valkyrie was standing across from her impersonating a Goldfish.

"T-Tanith?"

Valkyrie spluttered rubbing her eyes and thinking that she was dreaming.

Tanith was so cold and wet she pushed past Valkyrie and went to a suitcase that she had left there for an emergency. She changed from her wet clothes to dry ones and went into the kitchen made herself a cup of tea and went to sit on the sofa. Valkyrie was still at the door way mouth open and feeling Insane.

Thirty minutes later Tanith got up and shut the door in which Valkyrie was still standing at and pushed her up the stairs to her bedroom. She then went back down stairs lay on the sofa and closed her eyes finally feeling warm.

"It's good to be back!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Ding Dong**

A suited figure swaggered up to the door of Gordon Edgeley's Mansion. He stretched out a finger and pressed the rustic door bell.

A loud 'Ding Dong' echoed through the house.

Tanith's eyes opened in a flash, she got up and walked to the door.

She opened the door and saw a tall thin man in a suit standing in front of her. He had chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes which his blue tie exaggerated. He wore half - rim glasses which reflected the moonlight.

"Hello, Tanith" he said with a smile

Her eyes widened as she said

"Chicane Montague?"

He smiled and winked

"So you do remember me!"

She gave him a glare and said

"You thought I could forget? Ever since I left you I haven't stopped thinking about you!"

She had brought him in, made him a cup of tea, ran upstairs to get Valkyrie and phoned Skulduggery in the time it took him to sit down. She sat opposite with Valkyrie next to her, staring.

"So… what are you doing in Dublin?"

He kept his eye on her all the time he spoke.

"I actua…"

He was interrupted by Skulduggery Pleasant opening the door and stepping in.

"Hi guys" he said as he stepped in.

He saw Chicane and smiled

"Hello Chicane, How's Life?"

Skulduggery said, shaking Chicane's hand.

After 10 minutes of talking Tanith asked again

"So… what are you doing in Dublin?"

He replied

"I actually came here to see Iceis Montenegro, but I popped in to see you!"

Tanith's face screwed up and she said

"At 3 in the morning… That's not a 'Pop' in!"

She was beginning to get annoyed as she was hoping that he was her because of her. He apologised and said

"Well, thanks for my cup of tea, but I've got to find Iceis"

He stood up and walked out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Finaly, after months of racking my brain for this chapter, ITS HERE. I have a feeling I'm gonna be on a role now!!!!! **

**Chapter 23 - Meeting Miss Montenegro**

On the outer rims of Dublin the rain had stopped, and it had began to snow; small powdery dust from the heavens.

Chicane Montague was driving through it at insane speeds in his blue Audi V8. His deep blue eyes darting from the road to his Sat Nav and back. Following a small red dot around the many maps.

After thirty minutes of driving he stopped his car and got out. He stopped and looked around, and learnt he was at a block of mucky, dark flats. He swaggered to the buzzers, found the right one and pressed it. The door opened and he walked up to Flat Two. He knocked loudly on the door and it opened to reveal Iceis wearing her usual sky blue jumper and black trousers, her mouth was smeared with chocolate and she had a glass of wine in her hand. She saw him and slammed the door in his face, while shouting "Wait one minute"

She recognised him instantly; he was a love affair of hers 10 years ago. Still wishing she hadn't left for Italy, and abandoned him, alone in a mental hospital for the clinically insane. The Nightmares of the Hospital instantly flashed into her head, and then went. She hated that place!

Iceis ran around the house like a headless chicken. Picking up clothes and chocolate wrappers as she went. She went in the bathroom, wiped her mouth and sprayed some perfume on herself. She ran to the door and opened it again, smiling, and invited him in.

"So, what can I do for you, Chicane?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Montenegro And Montague**

Chicane walked in and looked at Iceis' cream apartment. He followed her into the living room; they sat opposite each other, not saying anything for quite some time. Eventually she spoke up "What brings you to my humble abode?" He smiled and said "You did, oh, how was Italy?"

She raised an eyebrow, she was suspicious because SHE left HIM, in a mental Institute, and HE is still interested in HER.

"It was very nice, thanks" She said, still suspicious.

"Good" He replied still smiling at her.

Iceis was still Suspicious and determined to expose why he came back.

"Would you like Wine?" She offered, trying to get him drunk to find out why.

"No, have you got any Tea?" He asked hopefully. She Nodded and went into the kitchen.

**5 Minutes later**

She returned with two cups of Tea, Gave one to him and sat down with the other.

While drinking the Tea they were talking about their old relationship, their memories and their magical disciplines'.

**Two cups of Tea and Five Glasses of Wine later**

They were sitting next to each other kissing, stopping only to take each others' clothes off.


End file.
